


Patchwork

by hotgeared



Category: Fruits Basket, Fruits Basket - Takaya Natsuki (Manga)
Genre: Brotherly Angst, Brotherly Bonding, Brotherly Love, Brothers, Canon Compliant, Closure, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Post-Canon, Rekindling relationships, mentions of really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 11:10:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18915766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotgeared/pseuds/hotgeared
Summary: Within any broken relationship comes a time of healing from wounds, no matter how old. Ayame finally gets the closure he’s needed for the past three years. This story takes place a few months after the canonical end of Fruits Basket.





	Patchwork

It wasn’t uncommon of Yuki’s older brother to ask him to extravagant lunch outings. He called nearly every other week, demanding his brother try another brunch nook he’d found to spend some time with his little brother. They’d discuss the newest of what was going on within the Sohma household, what new developments happen at Ayame’s shop, Yuki’s life plans, and the newest information on Kyo and Tohru’s life far away from their hometown from when Yuki received any phone calls from Tohru herself. It’s become a part of his monthly schedule to expect the call, find the address and meet up with his older brother. Today, Yuki finds himself making his walk to the dining location which was, conveniently, closer to his apartment.

The walk was shorter than expected, and he stopped to confirm the address given to him was correct before moving closer. From the outside of the building, Yuki recognizes a stylized coffee cup banner hanging from out of the wall, as well individuals sitting along a bench, working and drinking what he can only guess is coffee. As a confirmation to his guess, when he carefully opened the door to the shop, the strong smell of roasted coffee beans and the slightest hint of tea. He scans the room quickly before seeing the bright crimson dress his brother so often wears. At closer inspection, Yuki can see that Ayame was in a phone call with someone. He gives a few seconds for Ayame to speak before he makes his way to the table, barely catching the end of his conversation.

“I honestly don’t know what to do.. I mean- oh! There’s Yuki right now! Sorry dear, but I’ll have to finish this conversation after our little outing. Bye, darling!” He claps his phone shut and places it on the square dining table before patting the seat across from him. “It’s so nice to see you again, little brother! Sit down and I’ll call a waitress to order us coffee-” Ayame stops himself before looking at his brother and flashing an apologetic smile.

“Or tea if that’s what you prefer today! I apologize for making this somewhat last minute, it’s been such a difficult week for me within the shop, I didn’t think I’d find time for us to visit each other.” He waves down one of the waitresses before ordering himself a latte, and asking Yuki for his order, in which he ordered green tea. Once they both finished, the waitress disappeared behind the counter.

“You didn’t have to do it today then,” Yuki finally responds, and in looking at his older brother, he can see even underneath his extravagant and overbearing demeanor that stress was getting to Ayame. His golden eyes had dark circles underneath them, and although his smile was genuine, there was obvious exhaustion.

Ayame gasps and places a hand on his chest in a dramatic pose. “And leave my poor younger brother lonesome longer than he already had been? What kind of terrible brother would I be to do that?!”

“Now tell me Yuki, how is your education coming along? Last time you were thinking about applying to one of the universities around here for… agricultural science was it?”

Yuki nods his head. “Yes, and there are quite a few universities here in Tokyo that I’ve thought about applying and testing for. My grades in high school were sufficient, and the fact I was in student council looks good on any resume.”

“Yes, yes of course!” Ayame beams. “Being student council president helped me in getting my degree in business and clothing design you know. I did have to go abroad for a year or two, but thankfully we share the same intelligence that allows us access to scholarships.”

The younger brother huffs before resting his head on a propped arm “We definitely don’t have the same intelligence-”

“Well then how do you think I made it this far without any backing of the Sohma family money, since I clearly derailed from any plans that were made for me?” He flipped a long lock from his shoulder, then the waitress came by to give them their drinks. Both Ayame and Yuki gave their thanks before enjoying their drinks for a minute or two.

“Knowing you, probably by telling the board that you were of royalty.” Yuki takes a sip from his cup.

Ayame gives another playful look of betrayal to his brother. “On a different topic, how is your relationship with that delightful girl you’ve been telling me about-- Maki was it? Her visit that one time was such a pleasure! I do hope she stays around, Yuki. I mean of course knowing we share the same handsome genes that she definitely will stay around for quite some time. You know, one day she might just stay permanently and become an inlaw! I’ve always wanted a sister--”

“I think I’m ready to leave now. Thank you for inviting me to come and visit,” Yuki interrupts, voice filled with annoyance only truly brought forth by Ayame and his older cousin Shigure. As he goes to leave Ayame grabs his wrist to keep him anchored in place.

“No, no... that’s not what I meant to bring up. My deepest apologies, Brother. Please sit back down, Yuki. I wanted to talk to you about something quite important.” In inspecting his brother’s expression, Yuki saw his sincerity, as well as what could be panicked urgency that came in his tone as well. With a sigh of reluctance, the younger brother sat back within the chair, and Ayame relinquished his grip around his wrist to bring his hands back to his cup. He closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. If the conversation would go any further into discussing a future life with his current girlfriend, Yuki had no idea what kind of scene he would cause- or what headache he’d receive after everything was through. 

“Yuki,” Ayame began, fidgeting with the smooth curve of his cup, “For ten years, you suffered more than any child should ever have to, and during those years I’ve neglected my role as an older brother to you.”

Yuki opened his eyes to see his brother give a pained smile, eyes downturn at the foam and avoiding whatever expression the younger was showing. “I understand the rift placed between us was my own doing. I was older, I should have said something at least to Mother. You had no one to help you during the years you spent underneath the Main house’s roof with Akito, and I so selfishly ignored you during hours of need.”

He began to tremble with each sentence that came. Ayame’s voice wavered just enough to be heard, as well as his usually joyful tone turned raw with the attempt to keep his tears from spilling.

“I fully understand your disdain for me, especially as the brother that neglected you. I just wanted to apologize for everything I failed to do for you within those ten years. You truly deserve better than what was given to you.”

Then, there was silence from both of them for what seemed like ages. The only sound that could be heard was the noise of patrons carrying on their conversations and the sound of the coffee machines brewing customer’s orders. A few moments later the silence was interrupted by Yuki first, who reached across the table to take his brother’s hand in his. Ayame jumped, startled by the initial contact made by his brother, but soon adjusted during another moment of silence before Yuki spoke.

“Thank you, Ayame, for telling me this. What happened was terrible, but I see the effort you’re making for me now and I appreciate that, Brother.”

That was all it took before Ayame broke down into tears. His whole body shook as he cried muffled sobs. Yuki held his hand through it all as he watched his brother let out ten years worth of pain, suffocating guilt, and loneliness in their time apart of being brothers. After several more minutes of crying, Ayame took out a tissue from his pocket to clean himself up a bit before flashing a tired smile at his brother.

“Well, how do I look, Yuki?”

His eyes shown red and puffy from the amount of crying the elder brother had just finished with, as well as a red stuffy nose. Ayame’s voice was slightly nasally from all the congestion that came with his tears.

“Absolutely terrible.”

A few beats of silence passed before Ayame tried to stifle a giggle. Yuki also tried to stifle his. A few moments later, and the two of them burst into laughter. Some of the customers looked at the two in confusion, then turned back to their current occupations as the laughter began to die down. Both began to wipe away whatever tears streamed down, this time from laughter.

“Oh! That reminds me!” Ayame picked up his cellphone to flip it open, pulling up his speed dial. “If anyone is to hear this wonderful news, Hatori should be the first to know!”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fic that I've written and finished! I hope ya'll like it!


End file.
